Origins
by The applequeen
Summary: While playing an innocent game Loki and Thor stumble upon a relic that almost gets them both killed. This relic is the key to Loki's past, the only problem is only Thor knows about it. But he's not the only one keeping secrets, Odin is hiding something.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, this story was previously uploaded by the marvel tiger (me) but now that I have an iPad I've made a new account and I'm going to delete the old one. So if this story sounds familiar them it probably is. Now that I'm reuploading I will update more often, but not every day.

**DISLAIMER**

Fortunately for Marvel I do not own Thor or MARVEL entertainment, you'd know if I did because the avengers would recruit Deadpool and Loki (I know Loki's presumed 'evil' but he's soooo adorable)! This story does not make a profit; it's purely for my psychotic enjoyment. Okay so on with the story.

**A/N**

This story basically starts off before the events of the Thor movie. Loki is about nine and Thor is eleven in human years, because I have no idea how old they actually are and I really wanted to do a kid Loki and Thor fic, yay!

**Chapter 1: The forbidden room **

"Loki, where are you?" the young sapphire eyed prince yelled as he searched for his younger brother. It was always difficult playing hide and seek with Loki, he was just so good at it and it made Thor slightly jealous. He was the bigger of the two and it was harder for him to hide without being noticed. Whereas Loki was small, this made it easier for him to slip in and out of the perfect hiding place, without being noticed.

"Remember, you can't use your magic, that's cheating" he yelled, hoping the younger boy would reply and reveal his hiding place.

"Thor, do you truly believe I need the aid of magic, hiding from you is never difficult" Thor searched his surroundings to try and locate the voices' origins. The lower levels of the palace were the largest, they were also forbidden for Thor and Loki to enter, but that didn't stop the two adventurous boys. He then noticed the green material his brother used as a cape flowing around one of the large pillars. Thor grinned and ran at the material.

"Ha, I found you" he reached behind the pillar and grabbed what he assumed to be his younger brother. His grin faded when he pulled up the long flowing green cape and couldn't find his brother. "Loki, that's not fair" the prince whined.

"How so Thor, it's not against any of the rules?" Loki's voice echoed around the large hall making it impossible for Thor to pin point his location.

Thor was about to retort, when he noticed one of the many grand mahogany doors slightly ajar. The lower levels of the palace were the most guarded parts and it seemed odd that one of the doors would be left open. Being the curious child he was Thor couldn't help but wonder what was inside. The lower levels were banned for a reason and that reason made Thor itch with curiosity. The doors were almost impenetrable and to see one left was a rare sight indeed.

"Well, I'm not supposed to be down here but if there's a door open that means there could be an intruder and I'm sure father wouldn't mind if I took a small look inside" with his new found logic Thor decided to step into the unknown and look inside.

"THOR!" the prince stopped in his tracks and turned to face his younger brother. He was relieved it wasn't one of the many guards patrolling the palace and tried to calm his racing heart. "Ha, I scared you, and I think I win that game don't you?" Loki boasted to his older brother. "Wait, what are you doing" he then noticed the door Thor was about to enter before he stopped him.

"I just want to see what's inside that's all"

"You can't go in there; we're not even supposed to be in here"

"What harm could possibly befall us by simply having a small look inside?"

"Well, for one if we're discovered then we'll be punished and you know how much more harsher Odin is towards me" Thor knew his brother was right and he didn't really want Loki to be punished for his choices.

"Well, then you stay out here and I'll go inside" Thor proposed. Loki considered this option for a moment, and then decided.

"Well, I suppose we couldn't get into that much trouble, just by having a small look"

"Then it's decided we both go" Thor then grabbed Loki's arm and dragged him towards the door. They both opened the door together and held their breath in anticipation.

The door opened to reveal a large trophy room. It was filled with weapons and artifacts they both recognized from stories told by their father. Thor and Loki gazed at the room and its many prizes with amazement. They had heard all the stories but never had they seen the many tools their father, the king had wielded to win the many battles throughout history.

"This is amazing" Thor squealed, he then ran across the room naming each item he could see, "that's the sword father used to defeat Surtur the fire demon and that's mjlonir, wow this is so cool". As Thor ran around the room Loki followed filled with as much excitement and fascination. He then stopped and stared at the one item he didn't recognize. It was a large blue box like item and it was glowing a mesmerizing electric blue.

"Thor, what's that one" Loki's words snapped Thor out of his haze and brought his attention to the glowing box. "I don't remember that being in any of fathers' stories" Loki stated.

"I do not recall this relic either, brother"

"I can feel magic pulsating through it, but it isn't a nice magic, it seems evil" Loki examined. The young prince didn't like the unknown relic and was slightly scared.

"I'm sure it's fine" with that Thor moved closer to the box and reached out to touch it. When his hand met with the box he brushed his hand along the top and flinched his hand away quickly.

"Was it hot?"

"No, it was really cold" Thor replied.

"Really, let me touch it" Loki walked up to where Thor was standing and reached out to touch it a little more cautiously then his brother had done previously.

But, before he could so much as brush the box with his hand the wall in front of them began to shift. The bricks in the wall began to separate to one side revealing a large gap in the wall covered with smoke. The smoke started to fade away and a large metal figure walked out. It had no face, only a small, empty gap.

"Is that one of father's relics, because it looks kinda angry" Loki pointed out shaking as he did so.

"I don't think so" Thor replied.

The metal figure looked down at the two young princes and its face started to glow a violent red colour.

"LOKI RUN!" Thor grabbed Loki by the arm and they both ran at the door that brought them into this place. But when they got to the door, they found it sealed shut. They both tried to pry it open but it was no good, it wouldn't budge. Loki looked at Thor, his eyes were red from tears and he was shaking violently.

Thor stared down at his little brother and hugged him tight "It'll be okay Loki" he said trying to calm his brother, but he knew it wasn't going to be okay, he knew they were done for.

As Thor glanced at the opposite end of the room he saw the figure poised and ready to shoot.

**END (for now)**

Dun dun dah, will they live or will they die, that is the question. Review and you'll find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

Fortunately for Marvel I do not own Thor or MARVEL entertainment, you'd know if I did because I wouldn't be making a Spiderman reboot when the third installment of the original only came out like three years ago (which isn't that old)! This story does not make a profit; it's purely for my psychotic enjoyment.

**Chapter 2:**

Thor and Loki stared at the large metallic creature and it stared back. The large gap occupying its' face was still radiating a violent red. Thor didn't know what to do, with the little knowledge Thor had collected from the being, he summarized that it was some sort of guard. With little time to act, Thor looked at his younger brother still clinging to him and whispered to Loki, he had a plan.

After he'd finished whispering to Loki, both boys turned and waited for it to make its' first move. When nothing happened both princes were relived and extremely confused.

"Maybe, it was just another relic" Thor stated, nervously laughing as he did so.

"Well, I'm still not moving"

"Come on I bet its fine now"

"Thor, no!" but before Loki could stop his brother, Thor had taken one step forward.

BANG

The figure had blasted a large hole right through the door Loki and Thor were previously standing in front of. As the smoke from the blast started to die down the figure stepped forward in search of the remains of its' destroyed targets.

But, as it reached the door, there was nothing there, only the remains of the now unrecognizable door. The creature stared at the remains and searched for its kill.

As the creature was searching, Thor and Loki crawled behind each of the relics on either side of the room. The two princes had escaped before they were disintegrated by the guard. Loki and Thor were relieved that they didn't meet the same fate as the now destroyed door and smiled at each other from across the room.

Loki proceeded to creep silently along the floor and Thor followed his lead on his side of the room. Thor was almost there, they were both hoping to make it to the back if the room to meet behind the blue box. The plan was working so far, that was until he heard a smash from the opposite side if the room. He looked over at his now revealed brother and a pedestal smashed to pieces in front of him.

Loki gasped in shock and the guard stopped searching and ran at him. Thor knew his brother was done for if he didn't help, so he also revealed his hiding place and ran at his brother.

The figure was now two meters away from Loki and the young prince was too petrified with fear to move. That was until Thor grabbed his hand and pulled the young god behind him, they both started running behind all the relics in the room, with the guard following in close pursuit.

It blasted them while they ran and missed every time destroying several artifacts along the way. When they reached the end of the room Loki stopped behind the blue box.\

"Loki, come on let's go, it's going to kill us if we don't move" Thor pleaded; trying to get Loki to follow him again, but the raven haired child stood and stared at the box. Thor couldn't leave his brother so he stayed as well.

Just as the creature was about to attack them, Loki grinned an evil smirk and stared back up at it. The smile scared Thor, it wasn't his usual playful grin, it was something else entirely.

The guard was now one meter away and was going to kill them both in one blow. But, before it attacked, Loki raised both hands and grabbed each side of the blue box.

It started to pulse a darker blue and suddenly a blast of winds flowed out of the front and concealed the guard. When the winds died down Loki let go of the box and smiled at Thor who could only stare back, with his mouth hung open. Loki was now blue and his radiant green eyes were replaced with emotionless red ones.

"Loki, what happened" Thor yelled at his younger brother.

But before Loki could answer he started to sway back and forth and collapsed to the floor. Thor caught his brother before he fell and watched as his skin turned back to its normal colour and his eyes returned to their radiant emerald green.

"Brother, wake up. Loki, oh Odin, please be okay" Thor shook his brother hoping to get an answer, but when no reply came, Thor feared the worst.

"Its okay, Loki, I'm going to get father he'll know what to do" the young prince then picked up his younger brother, even at a young age Thor had incredible strength, and proceeded to leave.

As he headed out the door Thor stared back at the guard, now encased in a thick layer of ice.

**END (for now)**

BTW from now on I'm going to break up the story with this **#nomnomnom#**. I hope you've liked the story so far and I promise I won't lose interest I have this one all planned out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

As Thor paced impatiently outside the healing room he couldn't help but worry. After Loki had froze the guard and fainted, Thor had carried him straight to the healers, demanding they help him. They had asked him what happened but he refused to reveal the truth knowing that if he did they may not help him.

Thor knew that what Loki had done earlier in the trophy room was not something a normal Asgardian could do. But he refused to believe that his brother was something other than what he'd been made to believe for all these years. Thor had been told what a frost giant was; they were evil beings that slaughtered the innocent. He'd heard the stories of how his father had slain many armies of frost giants; he knew they were blue skinned with blood red eyes. But when they were in the trophy room Thor had watched as his brothers pale skin turned a dark blue and his emerald eyes change into a dark crimson red.

"No, he's not a frost giant he's my brother" Thor said to himself. As Thor continued to talk to himself one of the healers approached him.

"Your majesty, I bring news regarding your brother" The healers words broke Thor out of his haze and he turned to face the young girl.

"How is he, is he okay? He's not dead is he, oh Odin please don't be dead little brother. What was wrong with him? Can I see him now?" as Thor plummeted the young girl with his questions, she simply smiled back.

"Yes, young prince your brother is indeed well. He was simply exhausted and fainted; do you wish to see him now?" Thor was overjoyed and nodded in reply. The healer smiled back and led him to the healing room where his brother was residing.

When they reached the young prince they found him peacefully sleeping. That was until Thor walked into the room. "Loki! You're okay" he yelled as loud as he could. The disturbance woke Loki with a start and the young prince jolted to a sitting position. "I thought you were dead so I brought you here"

"Thor, what happened" Loki asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Well, we were, wait you don't remember anything?" Loki shook his head in response. Thor smiled; he could use this to his advantage. If Loki didn't remember what happened then maybe he could keep the little mishap in the trophy room a secret. Loki wouldn't be labeled as a monster and they wouldn't get in trouble with Odin. It was a win win situation in Thor's mind so he lied about what happened.

"We, were playing outside and it was getting really hot and you fainted" Thor smiled nervously, hoping Loki wouldn't figure out he was lying. He was after all the god of lies and it wouldn't surprise Thor if he could tell he was lying.

Loki seemed to take in everything Thor had said and from what Thor could tell, he believed him. "Oh, okay" Loki responded, Thor smiled smugly, proud that he could trick the god of lies himself.

"Well, now that you're okay maybe you could leave now" Thor asked Loki, but the question was really directed at the healer.

She smiled and nodded in response, not able to resist the puppy dog eyes both princes were giving her. They both smiled in response and Thor led Loki out of the room.

**#nomnomnom#**

"How could this have happened?" Odin roared, his voice making the guards in front of him quiver in fear.

"Your majesty, we believe that the frost giants have penetrated our borders and tried to steal the casket" one guard responded. The incident in the trophy room had reached Odin, only he believed frost giants had tried to steal the casket unaware that it had in fact been his two sons.

"How were they able to get in, we must double protection around the casket. We cannot risk the giants getting it back"

"Certainly, your majesty" the two guards then bowed and left the room. Odin sighed and sat back in his thrown. He sat beside his wife Frigga who stared at her husband with concern.

"My dear, I'm sure with security doubled they won't try to steal the casket again"

He stared at his wife and smiled, then stared at her with a solemn expression "That's not what I was worried about. The destroyer was frozen, which meant they must have touched the casket, but it wasn't stolen. This leads me to think that perhaps the attack came from inside the room"

Frigga knew what he was talking about and stared at him in concern "Do you think she's back" she asked.

He stared back at her sharing her concern "If she is, then I promise you I won't let her so much as touch him" that seemed to calm them both.

"I hope your right" She then got up and left Odin alone with his thoughts. "I'm going to go check on Thor and Loki" He smiled at her in response and watched her leave.

**#nomnomnom#**

Frigga approached her sons' rooms with precaution; she had to see if they were okay. As she reached Thor's room she opened the door carefully as not to disturb the sleeping prince. When she opened the door she watched as her eldest son slept calmly, with his sheets and pillows in a mess, she smiled at him and shook her head.

The queen then headed towards Loki's' room, which was directly across from Thor's. She opened his door and looked inside. She saw him sleeping peacefully with his sheets in a much neater position. She then walked inside, careful not to wake him and approached his bed. Frigga kneeled over her son and kissed his forehead.

This woke the small prince and he stared up at her with his emerald eyes. "Mother, what are you" but before he could finish she placed a finger over his mouth and hushed him.

"Go back to sleep Loki, dear"

"Mother, I had a nightmare" she smiled at him and he shifted to one side of the bed. Frigga understood what he wanted and she sat on the bed next to him. He smiled and fell back to sleep. Frigga stroked his head and tried to hold back tears "I love you Loki" she whispered.

**#nomnomnom#**

The guards outside the trophy room paced back and forth. Ever since Thor and Loki had their little mishap Odin had doubled all guards around the casket. So they did their job unaware of what was going on inside the room.

**#nomnomnom#**

The casket began to glow a mesmerizing electric blue and smoke started to pour out. The smoke seemed to have a mind of its own and it traveled around the room, investigating its surroundings.

When it had passed the last relic it stopped and started to form a shape. It formed a young girl that looked about seventeen in age. Her hair was raven black and her eyes were emerald green. Her skin was a pale white colour and she looked ghostly, almost half-dead.

She stared at the casket and grinned evilly. "The palace of Asgard, the house of Odin. I will bring down each and every one of you starting with what you took from me"

She then turned into smoke again and disappeared.

**END (for now)**

Who is she? Review and find out please, reviews are amazing.


End file.
